1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiation detector circuit with real time photon counting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation detectors comprising fast photomultiplier tubes with real time photon counting are for example described in the essay "Recent Work on Fast Photomultipliers Utilizing GaP(Cs) Dynodes", by Harold R. Krall et al., IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science, June 1972, Vol. NS-19, No. 3, pages 45 to 49.